High School Reunion
by Spongebob Writerpants
Summary: Corey and Topanga are married and Feeney calls and invites them to a high school reunion... i know it's short, but please please please r&r!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey guyz uh this might be kinda bad but pleeeeez r&r!!!!!!!! i will love u if u do!!!! if you wanna check out my other stories they are in lizzie mcguire: kate's loss, and in even stevens: how to get out of gym class! please r&r them! s/a c/t  
  
It is a reunion after college and no one has seen anyone for almost 5 years now. Corey and Topanga are married, and Sean and Angela are broken up and haven't seen each other for 5 years. Eric still isn't married (lol).  
  
At Corey and Topanga's house.  
  
"Hello, this is Topanga." Topanga said answering the phone. "Oh yes, how nice to hear from you again Ms. Lawrence. I was just calling to tell you and Corey that we are having a reunion this weekend and I would like you all to come along." "Hello, Mr.Feeney. It's nice to hear from you, too." TOpanga said, knowing who it was without being told. "Yes, it's at the school I'll hope to see you there. Now, I'm sorry to make this so short, but I've really got to go. I'll hopefully see you this weekend?" "Yes, of course. Good-bye, Mr.Feeney." "Good-bye." Topanga hung up the phone, and went back to making Corey's favorite dish for dinner, lasagna. "Corey?" Topanga said. "Yes, my sweet little tulip." Corey said coming in with a grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" TOpanga asked. "OH nothing." he said still grinnig. "OKay, I'll make you desert, too." Said TOpanga. "Yes!" Corey said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"he said. "OH, Mr. Feeney called." She started while setting the table. "Ugh, when is that guy gonna learn? We're not going to trim his flowers anymore. We've moved on." Corey said. "No, Corey. He wants us to come to a reunion. At school. Sean, and Angela , and Eric and everyone will be there. It should be fun. And I already told Mr.Feeney that we're going, so you cant say you dont want to go." Topanga said. "Aww, shucks. Can we eat now?" Corey said. "Yes, we can." Topanga said. "Yay!" Corey said. So, they ate. And Topanga started cleaning up. But, Corey was still eating. Then she finished cleaning up. And Corey was still eating. Then she turned on the T.V. and Corey went to watch T.V. "Works every time."Topanga said. "Desert will be ready in a few minutes, Corey." She said, cleaning up. 


	2. High School Reunion 2

High School Reunion 2  
  
Author's Note: HEy guys this is the second chapter to High School Reunion where corey and topanga get a call from feeney about a reunion!!! Okay, well please r&r!!!!!  
  
At Sean and Eric's House:  
  
Sean's living with Eric because neither of them had a place to live after college so they bought a place and started living together.  
  
"RING RING RING!" the telephone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!!" Sean yelled! "Hello." Sean said into the phone.  
  
"Oh, yes Hello, Mr.Hunter." Feeney said.  
  
"Who is this?" Sean asked.  
  
"This is Mr.----" Feeney began but was cut off by Sean yelling to Eric,  
  
"Hey Eric it's some phsyco guy! He wants to talk to you."  
  
"Oh great.." Feeney said.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PHSYCO KILLER GUY?!" Eric said.  
  
"Hello, Mr.Matthews." Mr.Feeney said.  
  
"Oh, Feeney." Eric said  
  
"Hey Sean it's not a phsyco it's Mr.Feeney!" Eric said to Sean.  
  
"What's the difference?" Sean said.  
  
"So, anyways Mr.Matthews, I was wondering if you all would like to come to a reunion, back at the high school. Everyone will be there." Mr.Feeney said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure--what's in it for you?" Eric said.  
  
"Why, just the pleasure of your company." Feeney said, "Yeah, right." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Well, okay now I understand why you want me there." Eric said. "We'll be there." He continued.  
  
"Okay, fantastic, good-bye." Mr.Feeney said and hung up.  
  
"Yeah, so Sean, Feeney wants us to come to a reunion thing." Eric said.  
  
"WHat's in it for him?" Sean said.  
  
"Just the pleasure of our company." Eric said.  
  
"Alright" Sean said and him and eric high fived.  
  
"OKay, I guess we can make an appearance." Sean said.  
  
At Angela's House:  
  
Angela is living alone, in a little house.  
  
"RING RING RING." the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, this is Angela." Angela said.  
  
"Oh, hello, Angela." Said Mr.Feeney.  
  
"Hi, Mr.Feeney!"  
  
"Yes, hello, how are you?" Feeney said.  
  
"Oh, I'm great, thanks you?" Angela said.  
  
"Oh, great, thank you. Anyways, I was wondering if you would like to come to a high school reunion. Everyone will be there, even Sean." Mr.Feeney said.  
  
"Even Sean?" Angela said. That made her a little bit nervous but she wanted to see Sean and everyone else soooooooo bad that she did something crazy. "Okay, sounds great. I'll be there." Angela said.  
  
"Okay, wonderful. GOod-bye, Angela." Mr.Feeney said and hung up.  
  
"Bye." Angela said. Then she hung up the phone and went over to her bookcase and got her diary. She went to the last page of college, and read.  
  
"Dear Diary, It is the last day of college, and I am worried. When will I see Sean again..if ever?"  
  
She reread the short message over and over and over again until she fell asleep and went into a dream. She was at the reunion, and so was Sean. She had been so excited about seeing Sean again, but he was with another girl. Then Sean and the girl came over and taunted Angela and laughed at her.  
  
"OH NO!" Angela woke up in a flash. She glanced at the clock " 4:03 ". She ran to get the phone and dialed a number... ring, ring, ring...  
  
"Hello, who's this?" Mr.Feeney said.  
  
"Mr.Feeney, it's Angela, I can't come to the reunion. I can't get my heart broken..again." Angela said.  
  
"Oh, Angela, Sean lives with Eric. He wants to see you, besides he couldn't get another girl hanging around with Eric. Now go to bed, and come to the reunion, don't worry. Trust me." Mr.Feeney said and then he hung up.  
  
At Jack, and Rachel's House:  
  
Jack, and Rachel are still living together and they're married.  
  
"RING RING RING!" the telephone rang.  
  
"Hello, This is Rachel." Rachel said answering the phone.  
  
"Oh, hello Rachel. Still living with Jack? You're too tall for him. Anyways I was wondering if you and Jack wanted to come to a little High School Reunion, that I'm having." Mr.Feeney said.  
  
"Oh, hello, Mr.Feeney. Oh okay, just a second let me ask Jackie real quick." Rachel said and she ran over to Jack.  
  
"Jackie?" Mr.Feeney said, and he started chuckling.  
  
"Jackie, Mr.Feeney wants us to come to a reunion. DO you want to go?" Rachel said.  
  
"Oh, yeah sure." Jack said.  
  
"Okay." Rachel said.  
  
"Mr.Feeney? Yes, Jack and I will be going. Good-bye!" Rachel said.  
  
"Oh--yes, good-bye! And tell Jackie I said hello!" Mr.Feeney said, still chuckling. 


	3. High School Reunion 3

High School Reunion  
  
Author's Note: I did not create the Boy Meets World characters. Hope you guys like this story! Please r&r! s/a ~Lauren~  
  
Now everyone's at the reunion, and the minute people walk in they run to someone and start hugging them and you hear loud yells like, "Corey!" "Seanie" (that's what COrey and Sean said to each other.) Even Sean and Angela take one look at each other and then run and hug each other. Everyone's so happy to see each other. After like five hours of everyone catching up on what's new in everyone else's life, it's time to go home. But, Sean stops Angela as she's walking out.  
  
"Angela?" he says.  
  
"Yes?" She says.  
  
"I want you to come home with me." Sean begins. "And, I want you to stay." He finishes.  
  
"Sean, are you asking me to come and live with you and Eric?" Angela asks.  
  
"Yeah--well. Eric can move out. He eats too much anyways, but let's not get into that." Sean says.  
  
"Oh, Sean. I've been waiting so long to hear you say that to me! Yes! Yes! I will. I would love to move in with you!" Angela says."But, actually, is it okay if you move in with me? I like my apartment better than.." She says.  
  
"Better than what?" Sean asks.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just like my apartment that's all." Angela says.  
  
"Are you saying my apartment's not as good as your apartment? Sean asks.  
  
"Oh, no no, sweetie! Let's just forget I said anything, okay?" Angela says.  
  
"Okay." Sean says.  
  
"We'll get you stuff mailed over to my apartment by Eric." Angela said. "Oh, God, mailed over by Eric." She thought in her head.  
  
"You sure you want to do that?" Sean said.  
  
"Not so sure." Angela said. "Okay, okay. It's okay. Eric can handle one little mailing. He can do it." Angela said.  
  
Corey's POV:  
  
Corey and Topanga are walking to the car when Corey decides to stop Feeney.  
  
"Feeney? I've decided to stop you." Corey said  
  
"Oh really? What for?" Feeney said.  
  
"What was the point of this whole reunionn thing??" Corey asked.  
  
"I think you know very well what the point was." Feeney said, and he walked away.  
  
"No I don't. What the heck was the point of this thing?" He muttered to himself.  
  
"Corey, you know why Feeney did this. Sean, and Angela." Topanga said.  
  
"Ohhhhh!" Corey said.  
  
I know it's short, but I hope you like it!!! PLEASE R&R! 


End file.
